


Breakfast in Bed

by Straykisses



Series: Pure Ass Fluff [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jisung is a softie, Kisses, Lots and lots of kisses, M/M, Seungmin cooks for Jisung, cuddles and kisses, cute shit, istg this is just all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: It was perfect, calming, happy. It was everything they wanted it to be. It was like Heaven. You couldn’t deny the feelings they had for eachother. It was everything anyone would want. Sweetness and innocence, joy and at times sadness. It was perfect.It was... Love.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY SOME FLUFF. HAHAHAHA. Omg i legit was about to post this then ao3 decided to be a bitch and stopped working and i had to redo this 3FUCKING TIMES. ugh. I struggled a lot for this fic. ENJOY!  
> (i only beta read this once. Have fun)

Seungmin woke up to a mouth full of hair.

Sure it was annoying to wake up to with hair in your face, but it was his boyfriend’s, and it was cute. His hair smelled like coconut butter, and his face was relaxed and in a small pout.

Seungmin cooed at the sight. It was too cute, he just had to kiss him, so he did. He left a soft peck on his lips, and the youngers lips perked up into a small smile. Cute, he thought.

He got up gently, careful to not wake up the brunette

The younger walked into the kitchen and started making some breakfast.

He knew Jisung loved pancakes in the morning, so he got cooking.

He grabbed all the ingredients he needed. The eggs, flour, water, vanilla, pancake mix, (idk how to make pancakes. Just an FYI), and everything else he probably would would have needed.

Seungmin wasn’t the best cook, but he could try.

Most of the time he spent cooking was trying to clean up the mess he made. Jisung always scolded him for making such a mess, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be good for his boyfriend.

When Seungmin finished making the batter, he was a floury mess.

His hair was full of flour and eggs. (don’t ask how the eggs got there. Even he doesn’t know.) His clothes were now white with flour and sugar.

He quickly changed and did his best to remove as much of the mess from his hair before he continued making the pancakes.

Cleaning up flour and eggs from ones hair was not the easiest task. You really had to get in there if you wanted to remove it all. Luckily, he got it all (at least he thinks he did).

Now that the hard part was finished, it was time to actually cook the pancakes.

He managed to do so with out burning he house down. Sure they were a little burnt, but Jisung liked his pancakes burnt. He arranged them into the shape of Mickey Mouse, then went on to the eggs.

He scrambled the eggs and put them next to the pancakes.

After, he grabbed some fruit and whip cream. He swirled some of the whip cream on Mickey’s ears, and his nose and eyes. He then put some blueberries on for eyes, and put the strawberries in the shape of a mouth. He put a some pieces of a banana on the ears, then around the sides of the cake.

He quickly grabbed the syrup and drizzled it all across the breakfast (except for the eggs).

Realizing he forgot the bacon, he quickly grabbed the pack of microwaveable bacon and set it for 15 seconds.

When it was finished, he put it on the opposite side of the pancakes, parallel to the eggs.

Now that he was finished, he grabbed some orange juice and put it all on a tray and walked to their shared room.

He set the food on the countertop first before waking up Jisung.

He crawled onto the bed right beside Jisung. He was so cute when he was asleep. His eyes gently shut, his mouth parted slightly, drool escaping from his mouth. His clear skin glowing in the sunlight coming from the window. Seungmin planted a soft kiss on the others cheek before calmly speaking to him.

“Jiiissunngg” He said in a sing-song voice. “Baby. It’s time to wake up. I made some breakfast for you.

The older openned his eyes slowly, then continued to pretend to be asleep.

Seungmin saw, and decided to play around a little.

He climbed on top of other, and left soft feather kisses all over the brunette’s face and neck.

Jisung being the ticklish boy he is, starts giggling and squirming around. His face was flushed red from the barrage of kisses.

“Morning sunshine” Said the taller. “Glad to see you finally awake.” He shined his pearly whites at Jisung.

“Morning sweetheart” The latter said. He sat up and planted a soft kiss on the others lips.

He looked over at the counter and saw the food.

“Is that for me?” The confusion obvious in his face.

“Who else is it for baby?” He kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.

“I love you so much.”

“I know you do. Now eat before it gets cold.”

Jisung didn’t waste a second as he pushed off Seungmin, and quickly grabbed the food.

“Thank you for the food!” He yelled.

“Ahh why are you so loud?” He chuckled.

“Huh?” was all Jisung could get out.

He looked up at the younger. His cheeks filled with pancakes. He looked like a squirrel storing food for the winter with his cheek puffed out like that. He had the most innocent look on his face.

“AWWWW! You’re so cute!” Cooed Seungmin. He grabbed out his phone and took a picture.

He squealed over his boyfriend. He then leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. “I love you so much.”

”I love you too”

While Seungmin was distracted, Jisung put smeared a little whip cream on the younger’s nose.

”Hey what was th-“

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence, because Jisung hopped up from his spot and sat right in front of Seungmin. Their faces were so close Seungmin could feel Jisung’s breath on his lips.

Just when Seungmin through they were going to kiss, Jisung quickly licked Seungmin’s nose and giggled.

The victime turned a bright red and covered his face. He was so embarrassed.

”AWW MY LITTLE SEUNGMINNIE IS SO CUTE AND SHY!” He cooed. “Come here and give me a kiss.”

Seungmin complied and kissed Jisung on the lips.

”Awww you’re so cute when you get flustered.”

”S-Shut up” He muttered out.

He then planted another kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Now finish your food.”

The older complied and continued eating.

•

When Jisung finished eating, they decided to watch a movie. They decided to go with Lion King 1/2. (I think that’s the name. Yes it is a movie, it’s just not as popular since its the entire story through Pumba and Simon’s point of view).

Jisung always cried at the part when Scar killed Mufasa, and then Seungmin would have to provide him solace while he cried.

“It’s just a movie. He’s as least in Heaven now.”

”bUt. WhAT aBOuT SimBA? He hAS tO GrOw uP wITh oUt hIs fAThEr.” He choked out each word slowly.

“Jisung honey, we’ve seen this movie a hundred times. Why do you still cry at this part?”

”ITS JUST SO SAD!”

Seungmin rolled his eyes then kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

“EWW ITS SO SALTY!” Yelled he younger.

“WELL DUH I’VE BEEN CRYING.”

Seungmin just rolled his eyes and pulled Jisung tighter towards him. Jisung loved being little spoon. It was just so warm to him.

Seungmin had his legs wrapped around Jisung’s, and his arms around his torso. Their fingers interlocked together.

It was very comfortable, and warm. They had the blanket covering them, to shield them from the cold.

At some point Seungmin had fell asleep. His head lying on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. His skin was so smooth and soft.

Jisung just continued to watch the movie. He didn’t even notice when his boyfriend fell asleep, until he heard snoring from behind him. He felt so warm with Seungmin hugging him from behind. He liked it.

When the movie finished, he turned around to look at his boyfriend. He looked so calm. A small smile on his face, his eyes closed, and his mouth a little open. There was drool dripping out, so Jisung (being weird like usual) licked the drool to stop it. He giggled a little when he saw his boyfriend make a small face of disgust at the action. He found it cute.

He then wrapped his arms and legs around the younger. He left a small kiss on the other’s lips, and rested their foreheads together.

Everything about this was so nice. Right before he fell asleep, he heard his boyfriend begin sleep talking.

“I- Iii i- I love you Han Jisung” He sounded so tired, but yet it sounded sincere.

He smiled and said “I love you too Kim Seungmin” Then he planted a gentle kiss on the others lips, and closed his eyes.

•

When he woke up an hour later, he found himself trapped in the other’s hold. Seungmin’s arms were wrapped around his torso, and their legs were intertwined.

He could feel the soft breathes on his neck. His breath was so warm, it gave him chills when the other exhaled.

It was perfect. Everything. He loves his life with Seungmin, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

From the cuddles, to the breakfast in bed, to the waking up in eachothers arms. It all felt so natural.

He felt so warm, and soft. Their bodies pressed against eachother was just so natural and domestic. Their feelings for eachother were pure and sincere.

It was perfect, calming, happy. It was everything they wanted it to be. It was like Heaven. You couldn’t deny the feelings they had for eachother. It was everything anyone would want. Sweetness and innocence, joy and at times sadness. It was perfect.

It was... Love.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. Please comment and leave some feedback on what you think about it. THANK YOU  
> (i know i said i was gonna have a schedule but like who actually thought i was gonna stick to it.) THANKS FOR READING


End file.
